


Darkest Hour

by WitheringFeniks



Series: Solar Path [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Infinity Gems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFeniks/pseuds/WitheringFeniks
Summary: “I have seen a great disturbance within the future, one that seeks to use us for his own gain.”Space scoffed. “The Universe is large—no one person shall be able to find us all.”“Time can see all—past, present, future. You would doubt him?” Reality prodded, a mocking tone of questioning in her voice.Space said nothing.-----The Infinity Stones must plan to avoid a disastrous future.
Series: Solar Path [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462657
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Darkest Hour

“I have seen a great disturbance within the future, one that seeks to use us for his own gain.”

Space scoffed. “The Universe is large—no one person shall be able to find us all.”

“Time can see all—past, present, future. You would doubt him?” Reality prodded, a mocking tone of questioning in her voice.

Space said nothing.

“The will of some are strong.” Mind hmphed, before asking with curiosity: “I don’t see why not—surely he must be worthy if he could gather us all?”

“Mind.” Power’s voice was one of warning. “Please be aware of what exactly it would mean for one to have access to all six of us.”

“Even I can admit it’s a bad idea.” Space muttered quietly. “Mind, you have always been an injudicious one.”

“Space is correct. You are one to act now and think later—it will be a cause of trouble one day.” Reality chipped in once again.

Mind gave a narked grunt.

“My siblings.” Time interrupted sagely. “Please, may we return to what this is truly about? This man seeks to destroy half of the living things within this universe—he will slaughter and plunder to get what he wishes in an attempt to gain favour with death. He cannot be allowed to get his hands on us.”

“Soul, you have not said a word. What are your thoughts?” Reality inquired.

Soul hummed softly. “We must make sure none before their time pass. The one that seeks us has already been causing chaos, millions slaughtered already—all needlessly because one man thinks himself a God. My answer is plain to see.”

“Soul is correct.” Power sent out a pulse of his essence, purple strains brushing against his siblings own.

“This man seeks to court Soul; to act as our sister’s executioner! He knows nothing of what our sister wishes!” Space snarled.

Mind sighed. “Aye.”

“But what are we to do?” Time asked in frustration. “I cannot see any changes we can create.”

“One of us must disappear.” Soul announced.

The others all burst into protest—all immediately knowing what exactly Soul had meant by her words.

“Soul!”

“You can’t be serious!”

“You must rethink this.”

“You don’t have to be the one to do this.”

“Please do not think this is the only solution.”

“My siblings.” Soul sighed. “We all know it must be me that does this. It is our only chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Time-Male
> 
> Space-Female
> 
> Reality-female
> 
> Mind-Male
> 
> Soul-female
> 
> Power-Male


End file.
